I Am Sparrow
I Am Sparrow is an American action-adventure comic published by DC Comics that follows the character Sparrow, who was introduced as part of the DC Omni initiative. Sparrow is the daughter of the criminal Owl, who is Batman's brother, making her his niece. Characters Main *'Bian Wayne/Sparrow' - the main character of the comic who is a half-Vietnamese girl who was raised by a megalomaniacal father on an island. She struggles with English and carries a sniper rifle wherever she goes. Supporting *'Bruce Wayne/Batman '- Bian's current mentor and her uncle who she looks up to quite a bit. She treats him with the utmost respect, to the point people sometimes ask her to stop. *'Damian Wayne/Robin '- the son of Bruce and Talia al Ghul who is a lot less respectful of Bruce than Bian. This usually causes some clashing heads between the two. *'Alfred Pennyworth' - a former member of the military who retired after the death of Bruce's parents. He now serves as Bruce's trusted butler and his father-figure. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing '- the first Robin who split off to develop his own life. He is a lot like Batman in many ways but isn't a big fan of people comparing him to Bruce. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' - a very violent and obviously unstable vigilante who was killed by the Joker and came back. He is nothing like the other members of the Batfamily and is often looked down on by them. *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' - the third Robin who is far more of a thinker than the rest of the Batfamily, preferring to plan ahead rather than leap into battle. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' - the daughter of the commissioner of Gotham who has helped Batman for an extremely long time. She is rather intelligent and has an on and off relationship with Dick. *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' - a girl whose father, the Cluemaster, is a criminal. She became a hero in order to "spoil" her father's plans and inform people of them before he could commit them. *'Cassandra Cain/Orphan' - a girl who was never spoken to by her father and who never read anything. Due to this, it is incredibly hard for her to speak at all. *'Katherine Kane/Batwoman' - a former member of the military who was forced to leave due to the don't ask don't tell rule. She fights more supernatural threats compared to the rest of the Batfamily. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - the head of the GCPD who is a close ally of Batman. He respects the law so much that he demands everything be done by the book. * Antagonists *[[Owl|'Malcolm Wayne/Owl' ]] - Sparrow's father who is rather unstable and values power over everything else. He is also Bruce Wayne's brother, though the two have almost nothing in common. *'The Joker' - Batman's arch-enemy who is an unstable maniac that cannot be predicted, as he changes his own motives and thoughts at random. *'Winston Black/Papa Black' - a rather tragic and horrifyingly deformed man who kidnaps and brainwashes families so he can have a "perfect family". * Issues #/First Day On The Job/ - Sparrow is sent out on her first patrol mission which doesn't end the way she expected. # Trivia *The book will show Sparrow's struggle to adjust to the "no kill" rule due to her upbringing where her father taught her how to kill.